


Home alone together

by fuckyeahbringmethehorizon



Series: Poly bmth series [2]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Dom/Dom, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, don't ask me why I made this I don't know either, subtly giving Jordan a bondage kink lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahbringmethehorizon/pseuds/fuckyeahbringmethehorizon
Summary: Matt is bored and the only one at home with him is Jordan.+ a little Olee at the end because I love them
Relationships: Jordan Fish/Lee Malia, Jordan Fish/Oliver Sykes, Lee Malia/Oliver Sykes, Matt Kean/Jordan Fish, Matt Kean/Lee Malia, Matt Kean/Lee Malia/Oliver Sykes/Jordan Fish/Matt Nicholls, Matt Kean/Matt Nicholls, Matt Kean/Oliver Sykes, Matt Nicholls/Jordan Fish, Matt Nicholls/Lee Malia, Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes
Series: Poly bmth series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Home alone together

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing smut, most of it is just foreplay and fluff at the end lol. Sorry guys I still can't do it xD

The house was empty, save for the two practically falling asleep at the couch. 

Matt was sitting up, blankly staring at the flashing TV. Jordan was lying down, his head on Matt's lap and his legs sprawled out across the rest of the couch. Matt had his hand in Jordan's hair, soothing him to sleep. 

But he was bored, and sleeping wasn't something he wanted to do. He was energized and hyper, not sleepy and lazy. 

This was one of the rare occasions where only Matt and Jordan were home. Vegan was out with Lee and Oli buying groceries and such. They had only left a few moments ago, and would probably be gone for a few hours. 

"Jordan I'm bored." He whines, looking down at him with a frown. 

"Well I'm tired so you can take a nap with me." Jordan shrugs.

He pouts, moving his hand away from Jordan's hair to trail down his arm. His fingers were gliding against the fabric of Jordan's long sleeved shirt, eventually ending up to his shorts. He liked how angelic Jordan looked, despite only being in a shirt and one of Vegan's old shorts. 

And then, Matt finally got an idea on how to pass the time. 

He trailed a hand up Jordan's shirt, where his warm touch met the soft skin of his stomach. He was so warm from wearing a long sleeved shirt, Matt wanted to take if off and hug him closer for warmth. 

He crept his hand closer, now tracing Jordan's chest. The keyboardist sharply inhaled at that, looking up at Matt with a glare. He only cheekily grinned in response, knowing that it would tick him off.

"Can I not just touch my boyfriend's chest?" Matt jokes, though Jordan didn't seem like he thought it to be funny.

"If you think you'll take advantage of me because I'm tired and the only one home now, you're dead wrong." Jordan huffs, turning back towards the TV. 

"Don't be like that, Jord. I know you like it when I tie you up, don't you want that?" Matt pouts, trying to get his attention back. 

Jordan was silent, probably ignoring him by now. Well fine, if that was how he would be then Matt would find a way to make him look at him. If he had to play dirty he would. If he had to grab Jordan and force him to look, he would. 

With a hand still up his sweater, he rubbed a thumb over Jordan's nipple, grinning when he heard him sharply inhale. He loved seeing Jordan slowly fall apart underneath his touch, it was somehow adorable. For as long as they've been together, Matt probably knew everyone's sweet spots and favorite things, Jordan was no exception. 

"Matt, s-stop." Jordan tried to sound intimidating, but ultimately failed. 

He laughed at Jordan's poor attempt to get him to stop. "Now why should I do that?" 

Jordan just groaned in response, trying to ignore him again. Though he was already failing at that, seeing as he was quietly moaning and biting his lip at Matt's every touch. He hated him, hated how Matt was so good at this and knew exactly what would make him lose his mind. 

And fuck, he was hard now. This was so embarrassing, he knew Matt had that stupid grin on his face. He didn't want to give him that satisfaction, still wanting to ignore him despite how he felt. He hated Matt with a burning passion, grimacing to himself. 

He hated how hot he was, hated how he could hold him so easily. Hated how Matt would always know what would make him feel good, hated how he knew how to turn him on. He hated his stupid face and how good he was with dirty talk. 

God, he was so painfully hard because of him. His mind started to trail off into his own fantasies, thinking of all the things Matt could do to him. He shut himself up, not wanting to become too desperate right now. 

"You still gonna ignore me?" Matt asks, currently trying to take Jordan's shirt off. 

He moved, only to let Matt slip it up a little bit, but didn't let him take it off completely. It didn't matter, that was all he needed to continue on with tormenting him. 

He traced his tongue over his chest, chuckling to himself when he heard how Jordan reacted to it. He was biting his lip so hard he felt like he would probably draw blood. 

And Matt didn't stop or slow down to let him relax, just kept licking at his sensitive skin and laughing. Jordan hated him so much, it was unreal. 

"I hate you." Jordan said, though Matt could tell he was slowly losing it. 

"Oh really? Seems like your cock begs to differ." Matt smirks at him. 

Jordan blushes, furrowing his eyebrows and glaring up at him. Matt just smiled back innocently, not sorry for anything he was doing. 

"Shut the fuck up." Jordan grit his teeth to hide a moan. 

Matt laughs again, moving his hands away from him finally. He lets Jordan go, looking back up at the TV to see what he had missed. Apparently not much, just a few commercials and that seemed to be it. 

He wasn't done yet, he was just playing around with him. Like a beast toying with their meal before devouring.

Jordan sighs to himself, relieved but also not at the same time. He hated him so much, letting him get this hard and not even making an effort to help him with it. Though he wouldn't admit it, he really did want Matt, badly. He might be grumpy and angry right now but it was only because he was sexually frustrated.

Matt looked so smug, averting his gaze with Jordan's. He just kept staring at the TV, ignoring him just as Jordan had tried to do. Fuck, why was he so good at this? It wasn't fair, Jordan wanted to scream at him because he was so mad. 

Jordan was practically shirtless in his lap, and yet Matt made no effort to touch him. Other than the slight pet at his hair, he practically ignored his entire existence altogether. 

Jordan cursed himself for thinking that was hot, he hated it, hated Matt. Why did he have to be so good at making him go crazy?

And well, if Matt wouldn't touch him, he was perfectly capable of touching himself. Yeah, that would show him, making Matt just watch as he pleasured himself, it was the perfect plan. Jordan smirked up at his boyfriend, slowly sticking his hand into his shorts. 

Matt didn't look at him, just gripped at Jordan's arm. His grip was so tight Jordan could tell he was either pissed off or really protective. Jordan hoped it was the first option, he liked just making him mad as payback. 

"Not yet, Fish." Matt says in a low growl, pulling his hand away. 

"Why not? You don't control me." Jordan asks angrily. 

"You're mine." He finally locks eyes with him, a possessive look on his face. "Now don't touch yourself unless told to." 

Jordan nods at his words, set under a trance at the tone Matt used. It's been a while since he'd had that tone used on him. He usually used it on Oli and Lee, having it used on him made his heart race. 

He rest his head back down, blushing and staying silent. Matt rest his hand on his thigh, humming to himself nonchalantly. Jordan was silently praying that he would get bored again and continue what they were doing, only in the bedroom instead of out here. 

And coincidentally, it was as if Matt could hear his prayers, finally pent up with just sitting here. They only had a little bit of time before the other three came back home, and he didn't want to waste any more time playing around with Jordan. If this were to happen, he decided it should happen now more than later. 

"Collar." Was all Matt said once the TV shifted to yet another commercial. 

Jordan blinked, "What?"

"Go get Oli's collar, you're gonna wear it." Matt instructs, pointing to the bedroom where it was located.

Jordan blushed, he was going to wear Oli's collar? But...that was Oli's. And besides, he liked being tied up, but collars were an entirely different thing. Sure, he was willing to try, but he was a bit reluctant. If Oli were to figure out that he had used it, he'd probably never hear the end of it. 

Jordan rolled off the couch, quietly walking towards the bedroom. He sighed, walking into their closet to look for the box where Oli kept his chokers and collars. He heard Matt sit up from the couch and enter the room while he was looking. 

Now that he thought of it, collars and rope weren't too different. It was just like being restrained on his wrists...only on his neck instead. Maybe it was more like those times Matt would lightly choke him. If that were the case, then maybe collars weren't too bad, he could see the appeal. 

After this he promised to never poke fun at Oli again, since he seemed to enjoy it alot and apparently so did Matt. And as always, what Matt says goes...not that he was complaining about it. No one was around, so if he did enjoy collars it could be he and Matt's little secret. 

"Which one?" Jordan holds up three, one completely black, one red, and the other white with a small heart keychain attached to it. 

"Black, it brings out the color of your eyes." Matt smiles at him. 

Jordan blushes as he places the other two away in their respective box. Matt would always praise his boyfriends for their eyes, from Oli's hazel green, to Lee's icy blue. 

Maybe it was because he was the only one with brown eyes, he liked admiring theirs. Must be nice to have such pretty brown eyes, Jordan didn't really like his own blue. 

He sat next to him on the bed, handing Matt the collar so he could attach it. Matt kissed his forehead before taking it. Jordan smiled, Matt was still soft with him at moments no matter how rough he was. It was always moments like this that he savored, having Matt kiss him or gently caress his cheek. 

Damn, he wished Vegan was here to see this. It'd be perfect with the added soft glance Vegan gave him. Maybe next time then, he hopes. 

As he clipped it on, it fit snugly onto his neck. He didn't mind it, it wasn't too tight or too lose. It was just that wearing a collar was a bit new to him, as it was more of Oli's thing than his own. But again, he would try it just for Matt, wanting to make him happy about it. 

He traces the collar with his fingers, suddenly realizing the appeal in it that Oli saw. Matt could tug on it, pulling him as close as ever. And he'd be up to his mercy, only able to obey or struggle. 

It deeply reminded him of when he would be tied up, left at the mercy of whoever was topping him at the time. It was mostly Matt though, Vegan would get too worried that the ropes would hurt his wrists to do it. 

Matt smirks, twirling the leash attached to it in his fingers. Jordan swallowed thickly, anticipating something and yet he didn't know what. That was the exciting thing, not knowing what Matt could do to him. He felt his heart beating agsinst his chest, echoing in his ears. 

"So obedient...I kind of missed when you were mad at me earlier." Matt pulls at the leash, bringing Jordan in closer for a kiss. 

"I'm still mad at you." Jordan mumbles against his lips.

They kiss for a moment, Matt holding onto Jordan like he was his everything. Jordan just rest his hands on Matt's shoulders, knowing that if he got any more touchy he would get mad. 

Those eyes, that warm and inviting soft gaze of his. It reminded him of chocolate swirls and honey in a golden moonlight. He was so lost in his gaze, loving how Matt looked at him like that. Like he was absolutely beautiful, like they were soulmates. 

"I'm glad you know when to obey me, I'm not in the mood to punish you today." He smirks down at him.

Jordan whines, "What if I wanted that?"

"Another time, my love." Matt says, pulling away to stand up off the bed. 

Jordan was pulled by the leash, nearly choking as he followed behind his boyfriend into their closet again. Grabbing at the collar, he caught his breath when Matt had stopped. He whined, looking up to see his boyfriend too busy looking for something to notice him. He curiously peeked over Matt's shoulder to see what he was grabbing. 

There were sparks shooting up his spine in anticipation when he saw Matt opening the box of rope. They'd always used that together, as it was Jordan's favorite. Matt liked it too, only because he liked seeing Jordan helpless underneath him. Regardless, this rope had always seemed to give them a good time, a few fond memories popped into his head as he stared at it. 

There were two types of rope in the box, the small one for wrists and the big ones for the rest of the body. He pulled out the small one, seeming like that would be enough for now. 

He didn't want to get too carried away afterall, their boyfriends would come back soon enough. He doubted Lee or Oli wanted to see Matt aggressively fucking Jordan into their bed when they come home from the store. He guessed Vegan wouldn't mind, as it's happened before. 

"Bed." Matt instructs Jordan, letting go of the leash. 

Jordan nods obediently, walking over to the bed and crawling onto it. He sits on his knees, patiently waiting for Matt to join him. He was excited, his anger from before seemed to melt away by now. It was that spark Matt had, he always felt obedient to him no matter what. 

Matt just closed the box and walked back into the room, smiling at Jordan who was sitting on the bed. He sits onto the bed beside him, tugging at the leash again. Jordan was forced to look up at him, his blue eyes practically sparkling in the lighting of their room. 

"Such a good boy, you're not yelling at me this time." Matt praises, tying Jordan's wrists together like usual. 

Last time this happened, Jordan was a lot less cooperative. He was yelling and kicking at him, though he stopped once Matt punished him. 

It really shut him up, he'd learned his lesson from then. He kind of liked it though, but he knew when Matt was tired. And plus he was still aching from earlier when he was being a tease.

He quietly let Matt tie his wrists up, eating up his gaze. He loved when Matt looked at him like that, practically salivating over him. It made him feel good, knowing that his boyfriend wanted him. 

"Well now look at you. You look so handsome all tied up for me." He grins, taking a step back to admire him.

Despite not being tied up as much as usual, Matt still thought he was beautiful as ever. Jordan grinned at him from the bed, still sitting on his knees. His hair was messed up from earlier on the couch and his hands were inbetween his thighs, wrists tightly tied together with rope. He really was angelic, Matt was so in love with him. 

The drummer undressed quickly, smirking at Jordan's needy staring. He crawled onto the bed, pushing Jordan onto his back. Jordan complied easily, staring up at Matt with such a soft gaze. Matt towered over him, cupping one of Jordan's cheeks with his hand. 

"Tell me if it gets too much, hmm?" Matt kissed Jordan's neck. 

"Okay." Was all he said, no other words really needed by now. 

One might think it was weird that Jordan was still fully clothed, but it was part of their dynamic. Jordan liked being restricted by his clothes and all Matt had to do was pull at it low enough for it to work. Besides, it was much less of a mess to clean anyway. 

Matt didn't waste much time, nipping at Jordan's neck and leaving hickeys anywhere he had room to. Jordan tugged at his restraints, wanting to run his hands through Matt's hair. He wriggled against his touch, wanting more than just hickeys. So needy, Matt loved every second of it.

He smiles at that, pulling at his leash to get him to shut up. And it worked, surprisingly very well actually. He stopped whining and struggling, going back to his quiet obedient state. 

Even Jordan was surprised at how quickly he submitted to him. Matt guessed he should use collars on him more, it certainly would have helped last time. 

"Good boy." Matt says with a sugary sweet grin, showing off his dimples. 

He was ecstatic, so excited over how well this collar idea worked on him. It usually only ever worked on Oli, shutting him up when he got whiney. And now he certainly knows it works on Jordan too. This was good information for later, he could use it against them whenever he wanted to now. 

He moved Jordan's arms, pinning his tied wrists above his head. Jordan whined at that, shutting his eyes. Matt shifted, moving the leash onto the hand holding his wrists up. 

His, now freed, hand was slithering into Jordan's shorts. Not wanting to waste any more of their precious time, he looked to Jordan for permission. He'd always look for the permission in their glance, even if at this point he didn't need to. 

He only got a desperate nod in response, granting him permission to be as rough as he wanted to be. And so with that he roughly palmed him through his boxers, eliciting sharp moans and gasps from the keyboardist. 

Jordan was loud as ever, moaning at the feeling and begging him for more than just this. Matt wasn't paying attention to his begging, more so how he was writhing under him. He was perfect, especially when he thrust his hips against Matt's hand, craving more friction. 

He was so beautiful, so needy and desperate. His cheeks were flushed and he was feverish, roughly taking deep breaths against the collar on his neck. Nothing could compare to this, seeing him falling apart just by his mere teasing.

"Matt, please." Jordan begged, grinding his hips against his hand. 

He snapped out of his trance, pulling his hand out of Jordan's shorts. Matt wouldn't admit it, but he was needy for him too. Though he could take his time, soaking up the good feeling of being in control over him. And all Jordan could do was struggle, watching Matt torment him in the most perfect ways. 

He rest his free hand on Jordan's hips, pulling his shorts and boxers down in only one quick motion. Jordan shivered at how easily Matt had done that, knowing how experienced he was. 

He watched with lustful eyes as Matt lined up with his entrance, not even bothering to ask for permission as he slid into him harshly. Jordan grit his teeth, feeling saliva dribble down his chin. He tilted his head back in pleasure, tensing around his boyfriend. Matt kept a steady grip on Jordan's hip, letting go of his wrists to pull at his leash again. 

"You're so tight, Jordan." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear seductively. 

He whined at the tugging of his collar, losing his breath and panting heavily whenever he got the chance to. He was all over the place and Matt was only just getting started with him. It was so adorable, Matt kissed at him hungrily to savor the moment on his lips. 

Jordan kissed back with matching intensity, moaning against his boyfriend as he started roughly pounding into him. He pulled away, kissing down his jawline lustfully. Jordan felt like he was slowly losing it, being fucked into the bed so hard. 

The room was filled with Jordan's loud moans, Matt's quiet snarling, and the sound of skin slapping against eachother in a desperate motion. 

Eventually Matt held the leash between his teeth, gripping Jordan's hips with both hands as he thrust into him with an intensity that made Jordan see spots of white in the corners of his vision. 

He dug his nails into Jordan's sensitive skin, knowing it would leave beautiful marks after this was all said and done. He didn't care, he was so caught in the heat of the moment to care about anything else happening. All he cared about was roughly fucking his boyfriend, nothing else in the world could compare. 

"F-faster! Please, oh p-please." Jordan nearly screamed, feeling tense against him. 

Matt complied happily, speeding up as fast as he could muster at the moment. It was more than enough, making Jordan exclaim in pure pleasure louder than ever. Hearing him like this was akin to hearing angels sing, Matt felt like his heart was skipping beats. 

And if all it took to hear him moan and see him falling apart like this was to speed up, then by god Matt would do all he could. He was addicted, and Jordan was his own personal drug. 

As he drilled into him with nearly all he had, he could see Jordan tensing and squirming under him. He kept panting and begging for something more. Whether it be faster, harder, whatever he needed, Matt was catering to his every need, the bed creaking so loud at his intensity. 

"Oh yes, yes!" Jordan cried out, his throat burning. 

Matt took a hand off his hip to grab the leash again, giving it a harsh tug. Jordan choked against it, gaining back his breath when Matt kissed him harshly, biting at his delicate lip. He took a harsh and shaky breath as Matt continued, somehow even rougher than before. 

Jordan was a mess underneath him, reduced to loud moaning and tensing against him. He felt butterflies in his chest, panting to try and catch his breath. Though Matt wasn't slowing down and probably wouldn't anytime soon. 

He growled against the leash in his mouth, feeling himself reach closer to his release. Jordan was close too, already throbbing painfully in between his legs. And when they locked eyes, Jordan looked like he was on cloud nine. 

He didn't wait to stop or slow down, just thrusted faster, feeling Jordan tense against him as he came. Hearing Jordan's angelic moaning as he cried out, Matt was set in a trance by it. 

Jordan struggled against his restraints, his nails digging into the skin on his own palms. He arched his back again, allowing Matt more access. Matt continued fucking him through his high, eventually slowing down and pulling off to release all over his shirt. 

He breathes heavily, resting his forehead on Jordan's. Hearing Jordan's shaky and uneven breaths grounded him, reminding him what was reality and what wasn't. Matt grit his teeth against the leash once more before spitting it out, letting it fall to their sides.

"So...so good." Jordan replies breathlessly. 

Matt doesn't say anything in return, still coming down from his high. He sighs against his cheek, hearing him talking but it was all just garbled noises to him. It was so intense, Matt had lost it a bit. It wasn't too bad, atleast it was with Jordan. If it were with anyone else, he probably wouldn't be able to calm down. 

"Matt...? Matt, deep breaths please." He finally tuned in when Jordan shook him slightly.

He did what was asked of him, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. His heart was racing against his chest, all he could hear were his own shaky breaths behind it. 

He should have undid Jordan's wrists, but he was too lost to remember about that. He needed Jordan's hands in his hair, soothing him back into reality. 

"Here, try to take it off, just pull that." Jordan explains in simpler terms so Matt didn't get too confused. 

He pulled at it with his teeth, loosening the rope enough for Jordan to pull the rest off himself. He threw the rope out of the way, cupping Matt's face in his hands. Matt grinned back happily, his dimples showing. 

He was so adorable, Jordan kissed his cheeks as he blushed. He silently noted the drastic change in behavior. Only earlier was Matt toying with him and fucking him into their bed. And now here he was, quietly smiling into his soft kisses. Jordan loved him either way, he was perfect no matter what. 

He kept kissing him softly, calming him down with every gentle touch. Matt smiled against his kisses, letting Jordan calm him down slowly. His once racing heart had settled down into a slower beat. 

"Can you try saying your name?" He hums, kissing Matt's tattooed shoulder. 

He nods, opening his mouth to try and speak. For a few moments, no noise came out. He stopped, taking a moment to catch his breath again. Jordan just looked at him patiently, running his hands through Matt's messy hair. 

"M...M-Matt?" He mumbles, eyes lighting up at his success. 

"So good, love. You did so good." Jordan assures him, smiling proudly. 

Matt lie there, letting Jordan run his fingers through his hair, calming him down. It was just what he needed, all of the garbled speech from before seemed to make sense in his mind now. He was so in love with Jordan, glad he was always there when he needed him and how amazing he was in general.

"J-Jordan...?" He says, starting to regain his ability to speak, "love you." 

"I love you too." Jordan smiles, blushing at his words. 

They lie there for a few moments, just enjoying the gentle beating of eachother's hearts. Jordan hummed softly to himself as they lie, completely forgetting about the collar on his neck. They really needed to clean up, Jordan knew he probably would. But as much as they needed to, they were just so tired. 

He quietly fell asleep in Matt's arms, softly snoring against his shoulder. It made Matt's heart flutter, he was so gentle and peaceful when fast asleep. He felt so happy being here next to him. Being blessed with dating such an angel, his heart was filled with love.

He was so glad he was with Jordan, truthfully. He loved everything about him, even all of his annoying habits. He loved how Jordan would always be so neat with practically everything, how he would always be soft when talking about someone he loved. How he would always make sure everyone was okay before he fell asleep. Matt could go on and on about him, not even just Jordan, of all of them. 

There was shuffling in the other rooms, and then he heard the door open behind him. Though he didn't have to look behind him to see that it was Vegan. He could tell just by the way he gently opened the door. 

"Oh, babe...you didn't clean up." Vegan pouts, walking up to the two falling asleep on their bed. 

Matt let go of Jordan so he could slip his shirt off. The bottom half of it was stained with his cum, it probably wouldn't wash off. Well, they hoped Jordan didn't like that shirt, since they'd probably have to throw it away soon. They would make it up to him, getting any other shirts he needed or just letting him use theirs. 

"Jordan...? Come on, you need to take a shower." Vegan gently kisses him, trying to wake him up. 

When Jordan did wake up, he blinked slowly, trying to remember his surroundings. Vegan watched him patiently, slowly unclipping Oli's collar and sliding it off of his neck. Jordan hummed in content, glad he didn't have the feeling of the collar on him anymore. 

Lee and Oli peeking curiosly from the door of the room, watching Vegan carrying Jordan into their bathroom to clean him up. They eventually directed their attention to Matt, who was falling asleep without anyone to care for him. The two shared a worried glance, both knowing they weren't nearly as good at aftercare as Jordan and Vegan were. But it was the effort that mattered, they told themselves.

Matt lit up when he saw them attempt to wake him up like Vegan did. It was adorable how they were trying to care for him. Usually it was always him caring for them, it was nice when the roles had changed once in a while. 

Oli had his left hand tightly interlocked with Lee's, his right poking at Matt's cheek. Lee shyly stood beside him, softly asking for Matt to wake up. He was close to Oli's side, holding his hand for support. Oli didn't seem to mind him, the two were usually together like this anyways. 

"My little angels." Matt smiles, sleepily patting both of their heads. "Have you come to guide me to heaven?"

Oli blushed at the affection, loving the pet name. It was one that they all shared, always referring to their subs as their angels or kittens. He liked being an angel, knowing that it came along with the highest praise. 

And Lee purred at the feeling, always loving when Matt would pat his head or softly pet his hair. It made him feel praised, in ways that didn't include verbal cues. He liked when they would just give him a gentle touch or a small caress of the cheek. 

"Um...what does Jordan usually do when we're done?" Lee quietly asks Oli when Matt finally sits up on the bed, yawning slightly. 

"He makes sure we're all cleaned up and tucks us into bed." Oli says, smiling fondly at the memory. 

They turn towards Matt, who was grinning so proudly at them. It made his heart swell, knowing that they were trying to care for him as he'd cared for them before. They looked so lost again, still a little worried they were doing it wrong. Like adorable little kittens, Matt felt so lucky they were his boyfriends.

Matt offered his help, pointing to the bathroom that their other boyfriends were currently in. And eventually, Lee got it, eyes lighting up and looking excitedly at Oli. Oli listened in carefully as Lee whispered to him, his own eyes lighting up as well. They nodded to eachother and looked back to Matt again. 

"Um, c-could you stand up?" Lee asks, blushing shyly. 

"Of course, lead the way, my love." Matt kisses his cheek.

Oli pouts, feeling left out. But not for long, as Matt kissed his cheek too, smiling proudly at them. The two blushed, looking down at their feet in embarrassment. Oli tightened his grip on Lee's hand as he looked back up, meeting Matt's soft gaze. 

He stood up, per Lee's polite request, and stretched. Oli stared at him, taking mental notes of how he looked. Lee just kept blushing, afraid Matt wouldn't like his staring. Even so, Matt didn't mind it, they'd seen him without much clothes all the time. 

After a while, he took hold of Lee's other free hand. This put Oli in charge of leading them to the bathroom. It wasn't too hard, but then again he was slowly slipping into his usual submissive state, wanting someone else to lead for him. He felt too shy to admit that though, so he blinked back a few tears and looked to Lee for help. 

Lee looked at him with encouraging eyes, and it was enough for him to start walking. He reminded himself that he could do this for Matt, and for Lee too. He didn't want to dissapoint anyone today.

He quietly knocked on the closed door, even if no one would mind if he just walked in. He just wanted to be polite about it, that's all. As they waited for an answer, Matt kept yawning from where he stood, making the two start to feel sleepy too. 

The door opened after a moment, Vegan stared down at the scene before him. Oli looked up, his eyes already glossing over a bit. He didn't want to lead them anymore, he just wanted to sit back with Lee and let Vegan take care of the rest. It was far too scary for him at the moment.

"Hey love, what's wrong?" Vegan asks, leaning down to be at level with him. 

"Lee and I wanted to take care of Matt like how you take care of us." Oli shyly explains, looking down at the floor to hide his embarrassed face. 

Vegan glances at Lee momentarily, who nodded in response to Oli's answer. The two blushed under his gaze, but internally sighed in relief when he eventually smiled. He opened the door for them to walk in, walking to the side to let them in. 

He kissed Matt quickly as he walked in, quick enough for it to be casual, but slow enough for both Lee and Oli to stare at them in jealousy. What was up with everyone kissing everyone except him today? Oli was fed up with it, glaring at the two with a slightly angry gaze. 

He shut the door of the bathroom behind them, whispering something to Matt that Oli tried to listen in on. He couldn't make it out though, which only made him more curious of what they were talking about. Lee stared up at Vegan quietly, tightening his grip on Oli's hand. 

As they whispered to themselves, Oli grew bored, zoning out as he rest his head on Lee's shoulder. He barely realized it when Matt kissed his forehead and let go of Lee's hand. Lee just blushed at the affection, watching with curious eyes as Vegan and Matt walked off to the shower. 

That was good, Vegan would take care of them. And they did good, bringing Matt here instead of leaving him cold and alone on the bed. Lee felt proud of the two of them, yet Oli kept zoning out, focusing on the sound of running water in his ears. He thought about what he heard and how to decipher it. Maybe he could just ask them after, feeling too worn out to bother. 

"Oli?" Lee asks, bringing him back to reality. 

"Let's go clean up everything else, maybe we can help more in that way than in here." Oli nods quietly at Lee's words, blinking a few times. 

He follows behind as Lee leads them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where all of Jordan and Matt's clothes and such were still strewn about. They cleaned up, placing everything in it's respective place as quickly as they could. 

Oli was humming happily as he worked, Lee smiling at the sound. He liked Oli's voice, from his soft humming to his loud screaming. He especially liked hearing Oli's soft moans whenever he could. Listening to him was nice, it reminded him of how amazing he really was. And obviously, Oli was really amazing in his eyes. 

Oli stopped humming to giggle at Lee's staring. He looked absolutely enchanted with him, as if Oli were glowing. It was adorable, Lee was one to always stare at him like that. 

It was funny, how he was always so quiet around everyone else, but always loved to admire them all. He and Vegan were like that, liking to admire them from afar. He'd never pass up the opportunity to shower Oli in affection though. 

"Don't laugh, everyone else stares at you." Lee giggles with him.

"I can't help being irresistible." Oli smiles, wrapping his arms around Lee. 

He hugs back softly, being nostalgically reminded of when they were kids and would hug like this all the time. He was glad nothing had really seemed to change. They just got taller along the way, though Lee would always be shorter than Oli was. 

And they met the rest of their boyfriends, of course. Lee rests his head on Oli's shoulder, feeling relaxed by the smell of his cologne. If was peaceful, they stood there in each others arms, swaying slightly to the music in Oli's head. 

"Kiss?" Oli pleads, pouting slightly at him. 

He'd gotten his kiss earlier in the car, but Lee didn't mind giving him another. He asked so politely after all, it was only fair. And plus, how could he say no to Oli, as adorable as he was? Oli was his little prince, he loved giving him kisses and hugs. 

He softly kissed him, smiling when he felt Oli lean onto him. It was cute, how he rest his hands on Lee's shoulders to ground himself. Oli giggled against his lips, blushing and kissing him back. 

It was soft and made Oli's heart feel warm inside. He liked how Lee had to go on the tips of his toes to kiss him, how his arms felt around him. He was safe with him around, never wanting to let him go. Lee let go for a moment to kiss his cheeks, making up for the kisses that Jordan still had yet to give him. 

"My little Lee." Oli hums, cupping his face in his hands. 

"My tall Oliver." Lee jokes, resting his hands on Oli's waist.

"I love you, lots." Oli says, leaning in for another kiss. 

"I love you too." Lee mumbled against his lips, kissing back softly. 

And when they pulled away, Jordan and Matt were there, smiling happily as ever. Oli grins back, waving shyly to his boyfriends. Lee hides his blush by resting his head on Oli's shoulder. Being soft with Oli was nice when he was alone, but knowing that his boyfriends were watching was a bit embarrassing. He knew they loved him and all, but he got shy when it came to being all gushy around them. 

None of them seemed to mind him though, pulling him into a big hug and telling him how adorable he was. And he relaxed, because he knew that it was just them. He knew that all of them loved him, that they wouldn't make fun of him or think he was weird. 

Lee couldn't think of a better feeling in his life than being hugged by all of his boyfriends.


End file.
